


The Music In His Heart

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien plays the piano and Ladybug cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> I got this prompt: ladrien - piano :3c  
> And what came out was this lol Enjoy~~

It was a soothing sound, unlike anything Ladybug had ever heard before. It danced through the air, slowly, softly, until it took over the whole room. 

An explosion of emotions passed through her, overcoming her whole body with an intensity she couldn’t handle; Marinette’s heart hurt and tears threatened to fall. 

There was grief, loneliness, sadness, it felt  _ cold _ \- how could someone so warmhearted play something so devastatingly sorrowful?

 

Piano never was one of his favorite pastimes, at least not when he was forced to play music he didn’t care for, because of a teacher he didn’t like told him to, just so his father would be somewhat proud of him. Being told he was doing it wrong, that it wasn’t perfect, that it wasn’t enough - it was never enough - made him scorn the beautiful instrument that brought music to life. Although, in the end, he always ended up here, playing his feelings away and trying to expel the thoughts that made him want to cry out into the night. 

In a way it was liberating, he felt lighter, relieved of his burdens and maybe even  _ slightly _ happy after going through his little ritual.

 

Pouring the last bit of his frustrations on the poor inanimate object his hands finally stilled, a small smile tugging on his lips. Taking a deep breath he finally realized he was being watched, glancing in the direction of the heated stare he noticed Ladybug -  _ crying  _ Ladybug?

Adrien wanted to run to her, he truly did, but he couldn’t move, his brain was shocked still; he didn’t understand why she was there, why there were tears falling from her sky blue eyes. Was she crying for him? Was she really so full of love and kindness she could cry the tears he couldn’t?

 

His heart burst open, his fingers squirmed and he just wanted to hug her until she was fine once again, kiss her pain away - be with her until they died. It didn’t matter what he wanted, or how he felt, he couldn’t do it. Still, a soft tune drifted in his mind, beckoning him to play something he never had before, - not something stiff and perfect like his teacher tried to instill in him, not something born of pain and frustration - something born of love and lingering feelings; a love song made just for them,  _ her _ .

 

Sighing deeply and concentrating, he let his fingers fly trying to convey the pandemonium of emotions that tried to break him from the inside out, every time he was near her. Adrien kept glancing at her - while making mistakes and missing keys, after all isn’t that what love is supposed to be? Messy and hard, full of mistakes, but still worth it? 

 

Her spirits lifted, he could see; Ladybug’s tears were dry and a hesitant smile was on her face - she looked  _ stunning _ , so unsure but still confident, a contrast of all the things he loved in her.

A slight blush crept up her face the longer his eyes lingered, which triggered a crimson color on his own cheeks.

 

Adrien hadn’t realized his hands had stopped; he didn’t notice the only sound surrounding them was their ragged breaths and fast heartbeats. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, and neither could look away, afraid something would be lost in the void between them.

Ladybug started walking towards him, carefully at first but then with sure steps - as if she was marching to war. He didn’t know when or how - his body moved on its own, probably because his brain was occupied with thoughts of her - but he was up and walking towards her, meeting her halfway. 

 

She  _ loved _ him, with all her heart and body, Marinette couldn’t explain it but she did. And he was right there, in front of her, adoration in his eyes; his body reverberating with devotion and passion, all of it directed at her. 

 

_ What could she do but erase the space between them? _

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
